<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No title by YOUCHANGCatas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462301">No title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCHANGCatas/pseuds/YOUCHANGCatas'>YOUCHANGCatas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【兰崔】 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCHANGCatas/pseuds/YOUCHANGCatas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot/Tristan (King Arthur 2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【兰崔】 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们麈战到了黄昏。<br/>这片大地的天空总是一望无际的，至少在日落西沉之时，那些星子从夜色里窜出来，苍白的月色浮出山麓，能照亮厮杀的众人的剑刃与枪尖。<br/>骑士快要撑不住了。他被亚瑟王的人包围，那些骑士的剑步步逼近他鲜亮的铠甲，他的友军听不见他的呐喊。要死在这里了。他想，他的目光透过头盔的缝隙望向远方的月亮，或许这一瞥可以带着他的灵魂回家乡看看似的。<br/>但他没有如愿，因为下一秒有人从侧翼杀出，用一把剑挑开三四人的攻击，金属碰撞的声音之后是死亡的惨叫，他睁开眼想要看看是哪个英勇的骑士救了自己，却见来人是个只穿着锁子甲的男人，他的肤色过于苍白，双手没有覆盖甲片，甚至没有佩戴头盔。他的长发飘散在夜色里，并没有被战争玷污，白净的脸上也并未染上灰尘与血。<br/>“……虽然有些唐突，爵爷，”神秘的骑士先一步开口，他金色的眼睛扫视混乱的战场，似乎十分疑惑，“这是怎么一回事？我分不清哪些是罗马人，哪些是不列颠人，他们看起来过于相似，这是哪两座城邦在厮杀？”<br/>骑士扶着一旁的碎石站起来，他抚摸自己鲜艳的衣服，血污粘在他的胡须上，他同样狐疑地看向自己的救命恩人。<br/>“您看起来是个厉害的骑士，却不知这里为何发生战争？骑士啊，这儿是亚瑟王和他曾经最勇武的骑士兰斯洛特血战的战场，不少人为他们效命的主子死在这儿了。您又是哪边的骑士？如果您效命兰斯洛特，那您是我的好友，如果您听命亚瑟王，那我们不得不好好决斗一番了。”<br/>陌生的年轻骑士似乎愣了一愣。他周围的空气凝滞着，不动声色，好像时间都停止了。他把剑插入鞘中，眉头紧蹙，好像有什么东西是他不能理解的。他的目光在战场上逡巡，似乎在寻找什么东西。<br/>“好先生，我是兰斯洛特的部下。但说来惭愧，我不知自己为何在此……我刚刚和爱人睡下不久，就发现自己现身这混乱的地方。”年轻骑士叹了口气，被他救了的骑士这才借着月色看清他的脸。那是一张十分年轻的脸，漂亮得哪怕是全不列颠都数一数二，令他想起曾经一同旅行过的骑士加拉哈德。这奇怪的熟悉感令他伸出手，想要结识这个不凡的年轻人:“我为兰斯洛特骑士有您这样的追随者感到荣幸。所以请容我报上姓名，我是兰斯洛特的侄子鲍斯，同梁纳耳骑士还有巴乐米底骑士一起作为他的部下与亚瑟王的军队战斗……”<br/>年轻骑士的肩膀颤抖了一下。他四处看了看，伸出手握住他的手，与他拥抱了一下。<br/>“鲍斯骑士，好久不见。”他说出的话仿佛他们是很久的老熟人，“喔，您不必在意我，我们只是曾经相识，已经许久未见面了……巴乐米底卿也在这里么？那，丁纳丹骑士呢……那勇敢的好人现在何处？”<br/>“丁纳丹骑士？”鲍斯在脑海里寻找这个名字的归属，“……很遗憾，据我知道的，在那寻找圣杯的旅途中，丁纳丹骑士被莫德雷德……”<br/>年轻骑士陷入了沉默。他身边的空气似乎变得更加冰冷，散发出不属于生人的气息。鲍斯本想追问他的名号，却不知为何没有那个勇气。<br/>“我们该投身于战场上了，鲍斯爵爷。”年轻骑士把他的剑捡起来扔给他，然后扭头看向一片混乱的战场，月亮已然高悬夜空，“祝您武运昌隆，我且去见一些熟人。”<br/>鲍斯接住了自己的断剑，他的宝剑不知为何在这时散发出更加炽热的气息，给了他勇士的力量。是那个年轻骑士的赐福，他这样想着，莫非那是个圣人，天使？但他已经无从得知了，年轻骑士迈着轻飘飘的步伐钻进了厮杀的人群当中，醒目的长发也一并化作夜里的白雾。<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……<br/>战争持续了数个夜晚，每晚鲍斯都能看到晴朗的夜空里一轮惨白的月亮。他的记忆里记不清多少次遇见过这样的月亮，但加拉哈德骑士升天的那一夜，就是这样的月亮。<br/>“爵爷啊，您在战场上只受了轻伤，实属幸运。”罗彻斯特主教送来教皇手谕之时，兰斯洛特这样感慨着他身上不多的伤口。“巴乐米底骑士也一样，你我都在这艰难的战斗中幸存，我们这就要把王后送回王上身边去了……”<br/>“……实不相瞒，爵爷，只因有一个长发的年轻骑士救了我，他把他勇士的力量分给了我，得以让我在接下来的战斗中幸存。”鲍斯站出了一步，他不知道兰斯洛特和其他人有没有遇到那个神秘人，“尔等可看到了他的身影？他自称是兰斯洛特的部下，还打听了巴乐米底骑士和……丁纳丹骑士的境况。”<br/>兰斯洛特把教皇的书信卷了起来，但鲍斯明显看到他的手在微微颤抖。这个男人已经年迈衰老不似当年，在他身上再也找不回曾经那些令人羡慕的风光，或许在他逃命时误杀奥克尼家的兄弟们起——有些东西就已经永远地消失了。<br/>“……您想必是出了幻觉，骑士鲍斯，这两天的月亮太过明亮，一些人看到了些早就无法看到的东西。”兰斯洛特从椅子上下来，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我将给骑士们授封爵位，你我都应当在封地里好生修养一阵了。”<br/>“您也是那些人其中之一吗？”鲍斯的声音追上他的背影。<br/>兰斯洛特没有说话，他的目光望向遥不可及的南方，群山绵延，微光照耀下，仿佛有人在那儿沉眠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>